


【谜鹅】晚归

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 小甜饼





	【谜鹅】晚归

现在已经是夜里一点过了，Oswald独自一人坐在黑暗宽敞的客厅里，不耐烦地把玩着精致的手杖。正常来说，在这个时间点他应该已经睡下了，更何况他现在右眼上的伤口还没有好，更需要充足的休息时间。但是他现在还坐在这里，是因为一个人。

Edward Nygma

是的，又是因为他！

今天晚上他和Edward本来打算在这里制定一个夺回哥谭的计划。但是下午的时候，Edward说他需要出去一下。Oswald没说什么，只是让他早点回来，然而Edward直到现在都没有回来。

于是Oswald就坐在客厅里等待Edward的归来。他当然并不是因为担心或者是因为其他的什么原因才会一直等在这里，他只是觉得当天决定的是就应该要当天做完，所以他现在才会一个人像个傻瓜一样的坐在这里。

随着时间一点一点的流逝，Oswald的耐心也被一点一点抹掉了。他不停地用用手指在手杖上敲打着，并且开始思考是不是Edward在在路上又遇到了什么奇怪的类似于Isabel或者是Isabelle这样的女人。愤怒渐渐占据了他的心脏。

Oswald越想越生气，眼睛处的伤口又开始疼了。他深吸一口气，从客厅旁边的酒架上拿出一瓶红酒，为自己打开，然后将红酒倒入身旁的酒杯，浅饮了一口。实际上他最近也不应该喝酒的，但是他认为现在需要用酒精来冷静一下自己，所以他并不打算乖乖听从医生的建议。

然而酒精并不是什么优秀的镇静剂，因为Oswald的大脑里开始不断地回想起Edward和Isabelle在一起的画面。

“该死的Edward Nygma！”

Oswald低骂了一声，他就不应该相信这个混蛋的甜言蜜语。他应该派人盯着他的一举一动的！当然，要是他要是想再次背叛他的话，他就要把这个穿绿衣服的混蛋冻住，让他一步！一步也别想离开这个庄园！！！

……

终于在将近一点半的时候，在Oswald 几乎快要睡着的时候，一个绿色的人影悄无声息地在黑暗中出现了。

“Edward Nygma.” Oswald 叫住了他，“你去哪了？”

晚归的Edward正准备悄悄地溜进卧室，他被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，迅速地拿出了手枪。他顺着声音望去，却发现Oswald 正坐在他身后的沙发上，脸上带着似笑非笑的表情。Edward将手枪别回自己的腰间，松了一口气，却又在下一秒皱起了眉头。

 “你不应该熬夜，Oswald 。”他对Oswald这样说，然后大步走到他身边。在经过小木桌的时候，Edward的眼睛瞟到桌上的剩了一半的红酒瓶。

“你也不应该喝酒。医生说过你需要休息。”

然而Oswald并不满意Edward的这个回答。

“Edward Nygma ”他再一次咬牙切齿得叫出Edward的全名——这种时候一般代表他生气了。

“我不需要你来告诉我怎么做，而且！”Oswald把手中的手杖狠狠地跺在了地上，发出了“咚”的声响。“你难道没看出来我坐在这里是为了谁吗！？”

Edward 愣了一下，他依稀记得之前说过准备今天和Oswald 讨论一下如何夺回哥谭的事。

该死的。他忘记了。

“好吧，是我的错。”Edward 放慢了语气，他半跪下来，直视着Oswald的眼睛，试图安抚正在生气的企鹅人 “我在外面的时候遇到了几个蠢货……嗯，他们耽误了我一点时间。”

Oswald这才注意到Edward的绿色西装上有一些暗红色的血迹。

你受伤了吗？

Oswald想这样问他，但是他马上闭上了嘴巴。这个时候开口就表示他已经原谅他了，他可不会这么轻易原谅他。

Edward没有注意到Oswald的沉默，他继续开口。

“但是不管怎么说，你需要早睡。”

他准备起身让Oswald回卧室休息，却看到了他眼里的愤怒和埋藏在愤怒之下深深的不安。

Oswald很不安。

他的晚归也许让Oswald想起了以前一些不怎么美好的回忆。

意识到这一点Edward稍微有点愧疚，或许他今天确实不应该出去。

他轻轻脱下还带着血腥气味的手套，捧起Oswald苍白的脸颊，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。他闭上自己的双眼，在他唇上吮吸着愤怒与不安。而Oswald的反应却没有想象中的那么平静，他抓住了Edward的西服，气急败坏地撕咬着Edward的嘴唇，就像是在发泄心中的不满。他的口腔中还残留着红酒浓郁的香气，让Edward几乎舍不得结束这个吻。

他们的鼻子紧贴着对方的脸颊，呼吸着对方的气息。然后大概过了几分钟，一吻终了，Oswald喘着气放开了紧抓着的西服。他拿起自己的手杖，支撑着自己站了起来，恶狠狠地对Edward说。

“把你身上难闻的味道洗干净！不然今天晚上就别想睡在床上！”

Edward闻言笑了起来，他也站起身，准备和Oswald一起上楼。

Oswald拄着手杖，一瘸一拐地走上楼梯，他确实有些累了，想要快点去睡觉。而Edward就在他的身后

“嗯……你受伤了吗？”走到房门口的时候Oswald突然问道。

“当然没有。”Edward笑着为他打开了房门。

……

当Edward终于将身上的血迹都清理干净之后，他来到床边，发现Oswald已经侧躺在床上，留给他一个小小的背影。Edward微笑着将自己的眼镜放在了床边，轻轻地爬上床。

“Oswald。”

他小声地呼唤着他的名字。而他的小鸟没有回答，似乎已经睡着了。

于是Edward靠了过去，用右手抱住了Oswald，小心翼翼绕开Oswald那只总是疼痛的伤脚，将自己的双脚与他的缠绕在了一起。

Oswald一定没有睡着，因为Edward感觉到了他突然紧绷的身体，但是他既然不想和他讲话，那就这样吧。

Edward想着，卧室里很快就被静谧所占领。

就Edward 快要睡着的时候，他听到Oswald 闷闷不乐的声音“你没有在路上遇见什么奇怪的人吧？”

Edward 差点笑了出来，但是他没有，不然怀里的小鸟又会生气了。他收紧了手臂，把自己的胸膛贴在了Oswald的背部。他的头紧靠着他的，他的心脏也紧贴着他的。他能感受到oswald心跳，先开始非常的快，然后渐渐地和他的心跳声融为一体。于是他心满意足地在Oswald 的耳边吹气。

“当然没有了，亲爱的，我发誓。”


End file.
